The Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) 12th Fall Annual Symposium 2002, will be held on December 5-December 8, 2002 at the Loews Ventana Canyon Resort, in Tucson, Arizona. The theme of this international meeting is "Functional Genomics of the Urogenital System". The premise of this meeting is that the understanding, diagnosis and treatment of both life-threatening and quality-of-life urological disorders can both be vastly improved by a better understanding of the Functional Genomics of the Urogenital System. The goal of this meeting is to make basic urologic researchers aware of the numerous new tools, technologies and approaches that are available, and moreover, required, for the improved understanding, diagnosis and treatment of urogenital disease. The meeting will endeavor to establish an open atmosphere that will result in cross-fertilization of ideas, while simultaneously promoting and stimulating new areas of research and collaboration in Urology. Thematic topics to be covered in scientific sessions include 1) Mouse Models of Urologic Disease: Knockout and Transgenic Approaches; 2) Genomics, Proteomics and Urologic Cancers; 3) Structural Biology and Applied Technologies; 4) Gene expression in normal and diseased cells and tissues; 5) Integrative Urogenital Physiology: Models for selection of molecular targets; 6) Gene therapy of Urologic Disease. Overall, we believe this conference will serve important scientific and educational ends and will stimulate new research in the basic understanding of urologic disorders in men and women.